New dreams
by sasukefan8
Summary: Ed and Al have gone to the other world. Winry tries not to show her weakness. Ed is searching for way back to his world. Will he be able to return to his world? To the one he loved? If he can, will he be able to tell her that he loves her? possible EdWin?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was reading fma fanfics and started thinking of what I really wanted to happen. This is kinda set as the post series.

Disclaimer:I do not own fma or any of the characters.

* * *

"Brother, Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Al said staring out of the window at the setting sun.

Ed knew who his brother was talking about. The girl they grew up with. The girl that repaired his automail every time he was "wreck less" As she put it. The girl they left back in that world. The girl they left without so much as a goodbye. The girl that's name was Winry.

"I don't know Al. I really don't know..." Ed said joining his brother in staring out of the train window.

* * *

Winry sighed. She had just finished with another one of her regular customers. It had been a year since Ed and Al left for that other world on the other side of the gate.

She missed them, but she would never show it. She promised herself she would be strong. She promised herself that she would move on.

She wasn't going to give up now.

Granny always said that they would come back one day. But would they be able to find a way back now?

* * *

Ed looked at his now sleeping brother. He knew that Al missed the other world as much as he. But Al always insisted that he was happy like the way things were now. As long as he was with his brother he was happy. But Ed wasn't convinced.

If there was a possible way back, without using the gate, and no one discovering they had found a way back, he was going to use that was to go back to his world.

Things weren't so bad in this world as it seems. He just missed her to much.

He missed the only one he had ever loved.

He missed Winry.

* * *

Winry laid her head down. She had been up all night making new automail. She couldn't sleep and she knew why.

Tonight was that night. Tonight was exactly one year from when she had last seen Ed.

A year from when she feared that might have been the last time she would ever see his face.

* * *

Ed awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep on the train. Luckily he woke up just as the pulled into his stop.

They were on there way to finding that bomb. But that wasn't the only reason Ed was here.

He had heard that they had a library full of books. Probably a book shelf of Alchemy books somewhere in there. Maybe one of them would hold a clue as to how to get back to his world.

He woke Al up and gathered there bags and headed off the train, headed off on another mission to accomplish his dream.

* * *

A/N: I know the first chapter is short but I'm about to work on the next chapter. So you can deal for a lil. Plz R&R!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is chp 2. I forgot in the last chp but the rating I put I did becuz I have no idea what my ideas may become in the future. But as of right now for what I have planned that fits.

Disclaimer: I do not own fma or any of the characters.

* * *

Ed sighed. 5 long hours of studying and nothing seemed relevant to what he was looking for.

Maybe it was impossible? Maybe he would never be able to see her again.

No. He can't think like that. He grabbed another book from the stack and started to read until his eyes could no longer take it.

* * *

She fixed herself a cup of tea and sat down by the fire. This was going to be a long night. All day she couldn't stop think about Ed. Now she was going to allow herself to think about him and all the memories they had shared. The good and the bad.

Whatever memory she had.

* * *

Ed opened a book to the middle of the page and began to read. This was the last book he had. If he couldn't find anything that meant he had to travel to another place. Although he already knew he did since he and Al still hadn't found the bomb. The bomb still had to come before going back to his world. He knew that. But he wanted to be able to find something soon so as soon as they found the bomb and destroyed it they could return.

But maybe they could never return.

* * *

Den whimpered. He looked at his dazed owner. She had tears streaming down her face and a distance look in her eyes.

She was remembering the time when she threw a wrench at his head for coming home with a broken arm and Al being carried in a box.

She wondered if he still had her automail. Or if he had been reckless and broke that to. She wondered if he was even still alive any more.

She tried to concentrate on other things besides worrying if he was alive or dead. But it was so hard.

* * *

Ed slammed the last book shut.

There was nothing even close to relevant to getting across to the other world without the gate. Looked like he had to go look for another library that could hold the clue as to how to get back.

Ed stood up preparing to go back to the inn they were staying at.

As he stood up a book by Tim Marco caught his eye. Curiosity took the best of him and he picked up the thick cook book. Seriously what was with this guy and cook books?

He opened up to the middle page.

His eyes grew wide in shock. He jotted down a couple of notes and raced out the door.

Could this be the clue as to how to get back to his world?

* * *

A/N: I know its short but I wanted to end it in a cliffy. If you don't remember Tim Marco what the alchemist that made the philosopher stone. So could what he found be involved with the philosopher stone? Or maybe the Tim Marco in this world had a few more things up his sleeve. PLZ R&R!!! 


End file.
